Electronic cigarette, also known as electronic simulation cigarette, is a kind of electronic products simulating a cigarette, and is similar to the cigarette in aspects of appearance, smoke, taste and feeling. The electronic cigarette is the product which is sucked in by a user after turning nicotine into a steam by means of atomization or the like. In general, the electronic simulation cigarette substantially comprises a battery rod and an atomizer cartridge. The atomizer is a heating element in configuration; tobacco tar inside the atomizer will be heated and atomized when being powered by the battery, and thus it is possible to achieve an effect of “blowing smoke” during the sucking. The composition of the smoke may be preset to form corresponding taste of the cigarette without containing any harmful component. The existing electronic simulation cigarette has a complicated structure and is inconvenient in production. Besides, the sealing effect of the electronic simulation cigarette is poor; the tobacco tar can be only stored for a relative short period of time, and thus the tobacco tar needs to be added manually using a tobacco tar bottle. Further, the tobacco tar is prone to leak out of the atomizer, and the user experience is poor.
Therefore, the electronic cigarette in the art needs to be improved and further developed.